Generally, semiconductor devices do not work in isolation with other devices. Rather, the devices are both physically and electrically connected to each other in order to send power connections, ground connections, and signals from one device to another device so that the devices can work in tandem with each other to performed the desired functions. Such electrical and physical connecting of semiconductor devices are generally referred to as bonding the semiconductor devices together.
However, the process of bonding two semiconductor devices together is more complicated than simply contacting the two physical structures together. Rather, each semiconductor device has different characteristics, such as different generations of heat, different coefficients of thermal expansions, or the like. As such, semiconductor devices that have been bonded together will have different internal stresses and strains which may also generate stresses and strains between the different devices.
As such, an underfill material may be used to help protect the different semiconductor devices from the stresses and strains caused by the bonding of the different semiconductor devices. The underfill material will also help protect the devices from various environmental hazards that may occur. However, advancements are still needed in the manufacturing and use of the underfill so as to help provide the best and most efficient protection for the semiconductor devices.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.